1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to vehicle roof module assemblies.
2. Background Art
Vehicle roof module assemblies are mounted on vehicle bodies to enclose interiors of vehicle bodies. Roof module assemblies may include fixed panels or moveable panels where the panels slide or tilt relative to the vehicle to create an opening in the roof. Conventional panoramic roof modules are typically designed for a specific vehicle and may include fixed panels.